


tangled

by Noa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Romance, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noa/pseuds/Noa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From rope to tape and ties to chains, they all pull different responses from Dave.</p><p>A collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ties

Ties are probably the most beginner bondage means of them all. Not because they are particularly user-friendly (it takes a mad level of boy scout skill to work proper knots into a silk tie), but because they are easy to obtain and very discreet. No one will question your reasons for owning a couple of ties. The length of these stylish and timeless accessories makes for very limited binding -perhaps this is another reason why ties score high in the beginners category-, but with a bit of creative thinking, it gets the job done. Fortunately, though the actual fortune is very relative in this case, a vivid imagination seems to run in the family.

Dave flexes his fingers, and wonders if Dirk practiced the knots beforehand. The strong, tight hold of the tie around his wrists is surprising, and while Dave doesn’t intend to struggle, he’s beginning to doubt his ability to actually put up a fight. Unbelievable. He had hopes it’d take more than this to keep his hands together behind the back of a chair, but apparently, it doesn’t. Dirk sits across from him, at the other end of the dinner table. The look in his eyes makes Dave feel very self-conscious, so he tries to avoid meeting his gaze. Instead, Dave stares at the collar of Dirk’s shirt, noticeably bare now that his tie is elsewhere.

Dave’s in a fairly comfortable spot; he still has a lot of freedom. The casual appearance of his position and his overall relaxed posture is somewhat misleading, but the smooth fabric encircling his wrists serves as an ample reminder of his submission.

“Do you need anything?” Dirk asks, and Dave shakes his head. Dirk hums, but he looks disappointed, and Dave quietly celebrates having escaped one of his ploys. He’d probably have Dave drink apple juice like this, without his hands, and just watch as he gets it all over himself (which wasn’t entirely unpleasant last time, but Dave’s wearing one of his favorite shirts).

“You should sit up straight.” Dirk continues, and Dave immediately pushes his shoulders back a little. Dirk clicks his tongue, and rises from his chair. Dave holds his breath as Dirk moves behind him; seconds later, he feels Dirk’s hands on his shoulders, pulling Dave into an even more upright position.  
“There. Much better.”  
It strains a little, and Dave raises his chin as his chest is pushed forward. The warmth of Dirk’s breath is the only warning Dave gets before he feels Dirk’s lips brush against the side of his neck.

Dirk teases, alternating soft kisses with sharp bites, and he lazily laps at the reddened skin, soothing it. Dave’s eyes slide shut in response to the sensations. When one of Dirk’s hands comes up to gently tug on Dave’s hair, forcing his head into a tilt that provides Dirk with more space, Dave begins to feel somewhat out of breath- a full five minutes of torture later, he’s gasping for air. Dave presses his feet into the floor like he’s trying to dig a way through, and his arms are tense behind his back. Dirk withdraws for a moment, and Dave swallows, finding his throat dry as sandpaper from all the panting he’s done.

“Feeling alright?” Dirk asks sweetly, but Dave can hear the smugness in his voice, and hears it for the threat it composes.  
“Peachy.” Dave croaks out, pulling a face as he tries to swallow again. He can feel Dirk smile against his skin.  
“Really?” Dirk replies, and his tone is too happy, way too happy, something’s wrong. “Your throat sounds a bit dry, though. Can’t have you dehydrate on me.” Dirk steps away from the chair, and enters the kitchen. Dave eyes him nervously. Seconds later, he hears the tap running. He doesn’t like where this is going.  
  
“It’s fine, I’m fine.” Dave calls out quickly, but Dirk ignores him. He returns and places a tall glass of water in front of Dave, then retakes his seat opposite to him. Dave can see his smile now, and somehow, the sight of it makes his mouth feels dryer than before. Dirk licks his lips, Dave shudders at the sight. Somehow, he knows what Dirk is going to say.

“I’d rather not take any chances.”


	2. chains

When Dirk first returned from the hardware store carrying his own weight in chains in his backpack, Dave was skeptical. It seemed too harsh a material, too extreme (not to mention unimaginably uncomfortable). However, with time and plenty of exposure, Dave quickly came to appreciate it. He refuses to admit it, but Dirk knows chains are actually Dave’s favorite now. It doesn’t take much more than the rattling of links to get Dave’s body in a lax state, like he’s conditioned to the sound.

Dave’s sitting up on the bed, with Dirk by his side. He shivers as Dirk leads the cool metal over and across his bare torso. It’s dark, and the light of the small desk lamp on the nightstand reflects in a way that makes the chains shine. The room smells like rain and musk. Dave silently stares down at Dirk’s hands.

“Lie down.” Dirk says, keeping a hand on Dave’s shoulder to guide him. Dave lets it push him, and carefully leans back until his head touches the pillow. The chains press into his back as he relaxes into the bed, a thick pressure to his skin that won’t stay cold for long. Dave closes his eyes, wanting to concentrate on the feeling alone.

“Look at me.”

Dirk’s voice sounds low, and Dave forces his eyes back open, meeting those of his brother with a weak sparkle of desire. Dirk holds his gaze as he drags a shorter length of chain down Dave’s chest, and Dave’s lips part as he draws a breath. It’s quiet, nothing around them but the sound of links colliding. The metal slows Dave’s perception as it weighs him down, heavy and cool, gradually adjusting to the warmth of Dave’s skin.

Dave has always been amazed how much difference materials can make when it comes to bondage. Each means has their own personality of sorts: their own way in which they wind around Dirk’s fingers, their own way in which they wrap around Dave’s body. From rope to tape and ties to chains, they all pull different responses from Dave, but the gap between what he feels when he is in chains as opposed to pretty much anything else, is the biggest contrast Dave has experienced yet.

It makes his body feel heavy, but it makes his head feel light. It turns his sight smoky; not quite blurred, but fogged. The shivers that ripple through him at the initial touch of metal are white hot instead of cold. Dirk coaxes the chains into restraints as if they’d shatter beneath his fingers. He knows where to keep them loose, and where to pull them tight; steals fleeting kisses to Dave’s skin as he clicks the links together. Dirk reads Dave’s speeding heartbeat like he knows its language, and replies with soft hums of praise as Dave sinks deeper and deeper into the feeling of surrender.

Warm, amber eyes look down at Dave, observing at first, then questioning when he meets Dave’s gaze. Dave nods, reassurance that he’s alright. With a tender hand, Dirk cups the side of Dave’s face, watching as Dave’s eyes flutter shut once more. Dirk doesn’t tell him to keep them open this time. He just sighs softly in appreciation as he strokes the pad of his thumb along Dave’s cheekbone.

Dirk leans in, and Dave trembles at the touch of his lips. Dave feels Dirk’s fingers interlacing with his own, and he holds his hand weakly as Dirk threads his other hand through Dave’s hair. Dirk draws him up gently, and kisses him with a sweetness that doesn’t match Dave’s binds. Dave opens his mouth to him, breathes in deep just before Dirk’s tongue finds his own and renders him breathless again.

Dirk strokes Dave’s pulse, walks his fingertips up the inside of Dave’s arm, his kisses pressing Dave back into the pillow as they grow deeper. He pulls his hand down from Dave’s hair, across his shoulder, and lets his palm brush down Dave’s chest, feeling out the chain links as he passes them.

Dave’s breathing is soft. With a light tug on the metal wound around him, it stops for a second, until a gentle whisper of Dave’s name on Dirk’s lips reminds him how to breathe. He gasps into Dirk’s mouth, melts into his touch. The air is heavy like water. Dave submerges in Dirk’s warmth, like the chains are pulling him down to an ocean floor he can’t quite see.

He’s never been more willing to drown.


	3. ropes

Ropes are Dirk’s personal favorite. They’re suited to serve multiple purposes, easy to transport- gentle, yet very effective. Dirk can easily spend hours practicing knots and binds, tirelessly working treated ropes around his brother’s body until the image pleases him.

To any observing stranger, the rope sessions between Dirk and Dave would probably look more like a casual hangout. Several glasses of water stand within reach, and they take numerous breaks in which Dirk lets the ropes go slack, or momentarily covers Dave’s stripped body with a warm blanket. The wooden floor they sit on is a mess, like a million balls of yarn have been unwound, two pairs of shears in an uncovered plastic box so they don’t get tangled up. The entire room smells of jute. All of it looks like a chore, a mandatory crafts project in a science class, anything but enjoyable.

But then Dirk tightens a knot, and the rope’s pressure is just right, and Dave gasps. The fibers rubbing against his skin feel like roughly polished wood. Dave sucks in a breath when Dirk pries his fingers underneath the binds, checking for twists, making sure it’s not too tight. Dirk’s fingertips feel pleasantly soft to contrast the material wound around Dave’s ribs.

Following habit, Dirk lays down decorative binds first. He has easier access while Dave can still use his limbs, and it gives Dave the chance to get accustomed to the ropes. Settle into the mood.

And Dave settles, sitting on a soft rug on the floor that tickles his thighs. He watches Dirk’s face, locked in concentration as he finishes tying the harness around Dave’s chest. They both exhale when Dirk sits back. Dave can feel Dirk’s warm eyes travel across his skin, and he rolls his shoulders back in time with the gentle shiver it sparks up his spine. Dirk’s gaze finds Dave’s, and they share a smile.

Dirk scoots forward, kisses Dave’s lips, his cheek, his ear.

“You look fantastic.” He murmurs, and Dave’s breath catches. He parts his lips, which are quickly covered by Dirk’s for another slow, languid kiss. Dave’s hands aren’t bound (yet), and he reaches out to brush his fingers through Dirk’s hair. Dirk hums against Dave’s lips, and when he pulls back, his eyes stay closed for a beat before he reopens them. Dave enjoys his last few moments of freedom by touching Dirk’s neck, fingertips dancing across his skin. Dirk withdraws, and hands Dave a glass of water, from which Dave sips dutifully until he hands the glass back. Dirk puts it away, and when he turns back around, Dave can see from the look in his eyes that it’s time to get serious. Dirk picks up a long length of rope, and unwinds it with a calm Dave can’t help but find attractive.

“Safeword?” Dirk asks. He taps Dave’s legs, and Dave nods before pulling himself up on his knees.  
“Blu-ray.” Dave answers, and Dirk rewards him with a chaste kiss before he moves around Dave, and settles by his ankles. He places his palm to the start of Dave’s spine, and steadily pushes him forward. Dave follows through without hesitation, and brings his arms down to support himself as he comes to rest on his stomach. He turns his head to keep his neck from straining, and exhales as he finds a position comfortable enough to maintain.

Dirk’s fingers wrap around Dave’s ankles, guiding his legs back until his shins are lifted from the floor at a 90 degree angle to his thighs. When Dirk brings the first loop of rope around Dave’s ankles, Dave’s eyes slide shut.

Dirk works fast. Dave almost startles when Dirk draws his arms to his back, and begins to bind his wrists. Once he’s done, Dave is pulled back up to his knees, and made to sit back on his legs. Dirk’s hand never leaves his shoulder as he comes back around to Dave’s front, where he gets down on his knees himself. He inches closer towards Dave, whose eyes look spellbound, and scoots up to a point where Dave is forced to open his knees. This allows Dirk to bring his body flush to Dave, and the full, warm contact pulls a whimper from Dave’s throat. Dirk’s mouth is quick to stop any other sound Dave makes.

Dirk kisses him harder now, deeper, and Dave feels himself being pushed back by the pressure. His bound ankles make it impossible for him to change his position, and Dirk supports the back of Dave’s head with both hands as he leans over Dave’s body, bending him back until Dave’s head touches the rug. Then, Dirk drops a final kiss to Dave’s lips, and slowly sits up.

Dave’s shins are touching the floor, and he’s bent back over his own feet. The position pushes Dave’s chest up and curves his spine. Though Dave has both the strength and flexibility to maintain the deep arch, his head still tips back to the floor to provide a bit more support. Dirk drags both hands down Dave’s body, from his shoulders to his knees. Dave tries to close his legs, only to find that he needs to raise his body in order to move, and in his current position, he can’t gather the leverage to rise.

He’s drawn taut, exposed, restrained by a combination of knots and gravity. He can’t see Dirk, but he can hear the smile in his pleased sigh. Dave can feel Dirk’s fingers trail up his inner thighs. Dirk kisses Dave’s heart, then moves lower, lips brushing past Dave’s stomach, and Dave keens when Dirk begins pressing open-mouthed kisses down his abdomen.

Dave shakes under the strain of the arch his body is tied into, and shivers with anticipation. Dirk stops his descent, but before Dave can even think of begging him to keep going, his voice feels hot against Dave’s skin.

“Could look at you forever.” It’s more of a sound than it is a sentence; it’s a threat and a promise alike. Dave barely gets the time to swallow before Dirk continues to show him that he plans on doing much, much more.


	4. spreader bars

Dirk has a thing for casual bondage. Not that he’d take Dave out on a leash, but in the privacy of their own home, Dirk liked to employ subtle ways through which to enjoy Dave’s submission. Spreader bars were one of those ways. Usually, subtlety isn’t the first thing people think of when shown a spreader bar, but Dirk is creative and Dave is willing.

It’s dark outside by the time they have dinner. There’s several tea lights burning on a small dish to help illuminate the table, compensating for the dimly lit room.

Dave finished his pizza in record time. His eyes are impatient as he watches Dirk eat his own pizza excruciatingly slow. After every few bites, he sits back and picks up his drink, glancing up over the edge of his glass to meet Dave’s fiery gaze with a calm, somewhat smug look of his own. This only vexes Dave more, and he squirms in his chair, like he’s trying to get up while being glued to the seat. Dirk sets his orange soda down.

“What’s wrong, Dave?”  
Dave huffs. Dirk knows exactly what’s wrong, and the smile on his face shows that he’s not even trying to hide it. Two can play that game, though. If Dirk insists on keeping up appearances, then so will Dave. He clears his throat before answering.  
“Taking your sweet time with that pizza there bro.”

“I wasn’t aware you were putting me on the clock,” Dirk muses. He picks up a piece of pineapple from his pizza and pops it into his mouth. “You in a hurry?”

Dave narrows his eyes at his brother, who coolly stares back. Dave is just about to say something, when Dirk’s foot taps against the metal spreader bar holding Dave’s ankles apart. Dave promptly forgets what he was going to say, but his lips stay parted. Dirk raises an eyebrow.

“Everything alright Dave?” Dirk sounds playful, and Dave feels him hook his foot behind the bar. Dirk pulls Dave’s feet forward underneath the table with a sharp tug, and Dave grits his teeth to muffle a gasp.

“Bit red in the face there.” Dirk continues, both with words and with actions as he slides his foot up Dave’s calves, until he bumps into the shackles of the second spreader bar, fastened right above Dave’s knees. Dave exhales slowly.

Dirk’s right. Dave’s cheeks are flushed and his skin is burning. He’s blinking at least twice as much, and shifts in his seat every other minute. Dave pushes his ankles together, just to feel the bar keeping him spread, and it sends a rush of heat up his legs, straight to his groin. Dirk watches him closely, an amused glint in his eyes, a grin on his lips that makes Dave’s heartbeat skip.

Dave is fully clothed, sitting at the dinner table which hides him from the waist down, and yet he feels incredibly exposed. The relaxed appearance of it all doesn’t take away from Dave’s embarrassment, nor from his arousal. He may as well be naked. It all looks nice and casual, but Dave knows better. Dirk is an illusionist, a puppeteer, and the more effort he puts into setting the stage, the more intense the performance will be. Dirk nudges the metal holding Dave’s knees apart and Dave’s shoulders tense up, deep red eyes looking up at Dirk’s face with hesitation. Dirk licks his lips, his expression downright hungry as he lets his gaze slide down Dave’s throat. Dave swallows thickly.

“I’m sure you know how rude it is to leave my questions unanswered.” Dirk says, and it takes Dave a few seconds to process the words because Dirk’s foot is creeping up past his knee and brushes along his inner thigh.  
“What.” Dave ends up saying, and he regrets it the moment it leaves his mouth.

Dave doesn’t dare to look away. He slides his feet back across the carpet, legs kept parallel by the bars between them. Dirk’s foot instantly drops from Dave’s lap to his ankles, and he pulls the bar back in towards him. Dave’s hands shoot up to grip the edge of the table.

“You seem preoccupied. Do you want to leave?” Dirk says, idly weighing down on the lower bar.   
“I can’t.” Dave replies, his voice soft and resigned.

“That’s right,” Dirk says. He props his elbow on the table and rests his chin in his palm. Dave jolts when he feels Dirk’s foot back between his thighs, then jolts again when he spots the predatory look in Dirk’s eyes. Dirk’s grin widens, twisting crooked as he bares his teeth. “You can’t.”


	5. tape

Dirk isn’t someone to jump into things unprepared. He takes precautions, and he takes time, regardless of Dave’s (lack of) patience. Uncomplicated as the internet might make it seem, tying someone up is serious business, and Dirk never fails to treat it as such. Even at the start, when all they used were bathrobe belts, Dirk wouldn’t dream of restraining Dave without knowing exactly what he’s doing. Dave may crave for a rougher approach sometimes, but he knows there’s no place safer than being in Dirk’s care. Though Dave’s complete trust is a necessity in a relationship like theirs (as trust is in any relationship, really), Dirk doesn’t want to take it lightly. This is why most of their bondage play is done slow and steady.

Emphasis on most.

Dave pretends he doesn’t see Dirk slipping a palm-sized roll of tape into his pocket. He keeps his eyes on the TV while Dirk rummages around the room, only glancing sideways when he hears Dirk walking back up the stairs. Dave spends the next two minutes in slight confusion, until his cellphone vibrates in his pocket. Dave doesn’t know how fast to grab his sword, and rushes to get himself to the roof.

Dirk seems to be inspecting the edge of his katana by the time Dave barges through the heavy door and into the brisk air outside. Dirk looks up, smiles, and Dave promptly breaks into a grin.

“Glad to see you could make it.” Dirk says, extending a fist towards Dave, who reaches to touch it with his own.  
“Like I’d miss a chance to kick your ass.”

Dirk rolls his eyes at Dave’s taunt, and they both take their respective places on the roof. The gravel cracks under their sneakers as they drop into their stances.

“You want first move?” Dirk offers.  
“Nah. Might as well make this a fair strife.” Dave grips the handle of his sword a bit harder, and he keeps his eyes on Dirk. “Come at me bro.”  
Dirk chuckles, and shakes his head.  
“And here I was hoping for an actual fight.” He lowers his shoulders and Dave gets ready to dodge.

It’s been a while.

It's evident in the way Dirk moves; he's far more aggressive than usual. Dave barely finds enough time to collect himself in between Dirk's relentless attacks. Dave normally has the upper hand when it comes to speed, so for him to be the slower one is very uncommon. However, right now Dave's distracted by being continuously aware of the tape he knows Dirk is carrying. While Dirk may not know the reason behind Dave’s absence, he makes use of it. He takes every opportunity to strike at him, and Dave soon finds himself forced into solely defending. Dave realizes that if he doesn't snap out of it soon, he'll lose in a matter of seconds. He wonders if Dirk counts on him losing, if he's got anything planned, if he'll-

Dave's sword hits the ventilation unit with a loud clatter. Dave doesn't process his current lack of a weapon until he feels the tip of Dirk's katana touch his chest. He lowers his hands, and quickly looks down at Dirk's pocket before meeting his eyes. Dirk raises an eyebrow, and steps forward, gradually backing Dave into the wall next to the door downstairs. Dave feels his heartbeat speed under the pressure of Dirk's blade.

"I'd have you yield," Dirk starts, studying the anticipating look in his brother's eyes. "But there's not much fun in winning when you hardly put up a fight. What happened to never turning down a chance to kick my ass?"

Dave doesn't answer. He feels the concrete against his shoulder blades, he sees Dirk's free hand slipping inside his pocket, and he holds his breath. When Dirk drops his katana and spins Dave around to force him face first into the wall, it's almost as if Dave made the first move. There is no resistance when Dirk winds the tape tightly around Dave's wrists. Contrarily, Dave sounds appreciative when Dirk pulls his tied hands down. Dave pushes his shoulders back as Dirk leads the tape around his upper arms.

With Dave's arms bound behind his back and his head facing the wall, Dirk takes a step back to admire his work. The tape only sticks to itself, not to Dave’s skin or hair, which leaves Dirk with plenty of freedom to be rougher than he’d be when using other materials. There seemed to be no need for that, though. Dave's obvious willingness made it easy for Dirk to tape him up tight and twistless.  

"Look at you," Dirk sighs, and Dave sucks in a breath. "That why you held back? 'Cause you wanted to get tied up? You saw me getting this, didn’t you." He closes in on Dave again, and brushes a hand through Dave's hair. Dave instantly leans into the touch, which makes Dirk chuckle.

"Too easy, Dave." Dirk says, pressing his body flush to Dave’s back. "Way too easy."

“Dirk-” Dave starts, but he’s cut off by the scent of plastic and a length of tape covering his mouth. Dirk tears the tape with his teeth, and presses his palm to Dave’s sealed lips to secure it. Dave shudders, trapped between the wall and Dirk’s chest. Dirk’s voice is hot on Dave’s neck.

“I think that’s about enough input from you.”


	6. straitjacket

Dave stares at the garment laid out on Dirk’s bed, his eyes a mixture of awe and anticipation.

“How the hell did you even get this?” Dave asks, and Dirk shrugs. He moves up behind Dave, and wraps his arms around his waist. Dirk rests his chin on Dave’s shoulder as he holds him close, and joins Dave in looking at the straitjacket on the bed. It looks kind of strange, sterile, out of place amongst all the other shit scattered around Dirk’s room- but Dave can’t look away.  
“Does it matter?” Dirk answers, and he can feel Dave frowning.  
“Well, no, I guess, but,” They’ve talked about this before, but Dave never expected Dirk to actually get his hands on one of these.

“It’s legit.” Dirk says. “Go on, touch it.”

Dave hesitates a second before carefully reaching out, and brushing his fingertips down the front of the piece. The fabric feels rough, strong, and Dave recognizes it as canvas. Dirk’s not joking. No altered escape-artistry shit here- this is about as legit as it gets. A tinge of arousal joins Dave’s nervousness, evidenced by a subtle flush rising to his cheeks. Dirk slides a hand up Dave’s torso, and rests his palm on Dave’s heart. Dave leans back into his brother’s embrace.

“Feel like giving it a go?” Dirk asks, though it’s more good form than actual question, as he can feel Dave’s heartbeat quicken with excitement.  
“Yeah.” Dave answers, voice coming softer already. Dirk presses a kiss to Dave’s shoulder before gently pulling away from their hug.

Dave isn’t too sure what to do with himself as Dirk unbuckles the garment and checks it for defects. Dave sticks his hands in his pockets, takes them out, and repeats this process about three times while shifting his weight from one foot to the other. When Dirk turns around with the jacket in his hands, Dave raises his hand as if he’s in class.

“Do I keep this on or.” Dave points at his shirt.  
“Yeah. Way more comfortable.” Dirk replies, noticing Dave’s restlessness. He moves in and brings their lips together for a soft kiss. When he withdraws, his breath is warm on Dave’s skin. “Might get a bit hot though.”

Dirk sounds playful, and Dave breaks into a smile, visibly relaxing. Dirk takes a step back, and holds up the garment, its opened back towards Dave.

“Raise your arms.” He instructs, and Dave complies without delay. Dirk helps Dave’s arms through the sleeves, stealing another kiss once he’s pulled the jacket up to Dave’s shoulders. Dave tries to follow Dirk’s lips when Dirk moves behind him, which earns him a chuckle.

Dave stands quietly as Dirk closes the four buckles of the jacket, starting with the waist strap.  
“Alright like this?” Dirk asks. “Not too tight?”  
Dave shakes his head.  
“Not tight enough?” Dirk continues, a grin in his voice. Dave snorts, and shakes his head again. Dirk kisses the back of Dave’s neck before he returns to Dave’s front. He feeds the sleeves through the vertical loops on the front and sides of the jacket, and then secures them behind Dave’s back. Dave flexes his fingers inside the sewn-shut sleeves, and pushes his elbows back a little, testing just how much freedom he has left. (It’s not a lot.)

“Hang on,” Dirk says, feeling Dave stir. “We’re not there yet.”  
Dave lets his arms go lax in the sleeves, and tries to glance over his shoulder to see what Dirk’s doing. Then, he feels Dirk’s hands on his thighs, and the touch is unexpected enough to draw a gasp from Dave’s lips.

Dirk massages Dave’s inner thighs through his jeans, easing Dave into standing a bit wider. He then reaches between Dave’s legs, his hand unnecessarily brushing past Dave’s crotch as his fingers find the pelvic strap attached to the bottom of the jacket. Dave takes a deep breath as Dirk pulls the strap through his legs, and fastens it in the back. The strong fabric creates an indirect friction through Dave’s jeans, and Dave bites his tongue.

Dirk gets up, and checks the straps. He takes hold of Dave’s shoulders, and spins him around to face him. Dave meets his eyes, somewhat bewildered, but nods at Dirk’s questioning glance. Dirk cups Dave’s face in both hands, and leans in for another kiss. When Dave tries to pull against the jacket again, this time the strap between his legs pulls tighter too. Dirk feels the full body shiver Dave fails to repress, and kisses him a bit harder, causing Dave to whine into Dirk’s mouth.

Dirk keeps himself attached to Dave through kisses as he guides Dave to the bed, setting him down gently when Dave’s calves hit the frame.

“Can I struggle?” Dave whispers once Dirk gives him a moment to breathe. Dave doesn’t want to seem too eager, but Dirk knows why a straitjacket appealed to him. They are made to withstand escape attempts without causing harm. Dave has always been told not to fight, but this time around, he actually can. The thought alone makes his skin feel hotter. Dirk hums as if he’s thinking on it, one hand moving up to Dave’s hair while the other travels down to his hips.

A sudden tug on Dave’s hair makes him jerk inside the jacket, and it’s like the garment pushes back whenever Dave tries to challenge its hold. Dave can’t even raise his arms- the strap between his legs pulls against his crotch with even the slightest upward movement. Dirk chuckles lowly at the reaction, a hand on Dave’s knee forcing his legs further apart, before he finally answers Dave’s question.

“You can try.”


	7. touch

They don’t always need ties. Chains, rope, tape- none of it is mandatory to hold Dave still. It all functions as an extension of Dirk’s hands, a manifestation of his words, a display of his dominance; but Dave’s submission doesn’t rely on the materials wound around him.

A certain look can be enough, and sometimes, that’s all Dirk will use.

Dave’s skin is bare, but his shivers aren’t triggered by the cold. It’s Dirk’s hands that make his knees feel weak, the warmth in his unshaded eyes. Drawn blinds drop afternoon sun in lines and dots across Dave’s back. The flecks of light make Dave appear aglow, forming a bright contrast to the darkened room.

Dirk’s touch feels cool as he gently drags his fingers from the bridge of Dave’s nose towards his ears, and Dave closes his eyes under the blindfold Dirk has drawn. It has no fabric for Dave’s lashes to brush against, nor a knot at the back of his head to keep it in place, but Dave knows it’s there. He feels it’s there.

And feeling comes easier now that his vision’s gone. Dirk’s hands slide down Dave’s inner arms. He encircles Dave’s wrists, and brings them together, pulse to pulse in front of Dave’s chest. Dirk traces around them, winding an invisible rope with the tip of a single finger. Dave holds like the restraints are made of steel, and Dirk rewards him by dropping a chaste kiss to his lips.

Dirk rests both hands on the sides of Dave’s throat, and gently pushes him back a little, recreating the gap between their lips. Dave doesn’t resist, and takes a small step back to maintain his balance. Dirk watches Dave lick his lips as he draws a collar around his neck. A kiss to the hollow of Dave’s throat seals it shut, and when Dirk drags a finger down the center of Dave’s throat, Dave tilts his head to follow its directions, left, right, down.

And lower still, past Dave’s clavicles- Dave bends at the knee as if he’s attached to a cord, pulling him to the floor until he’s kneeling at Dirk’s feet. Dirk threads a hand through Dave’s hair and pets him while Dave settles without the use of his hands. He brings his palm down Dave’s jaw, and takes a gentle hold of his chin. Dave looks up with closed eyes, and parts his lips when he feels Dirk’s thumb brush past them.

“Quiet now.” Dirk instructs, and Dave gives a small nod.

Ensuring Dave’s head stays tilted back, Dirk pushes two fingers inside Dave’s mouth. Dave’s teeth scrape Dirk’s knuckles, so Dirk presses down on Dave’s tongue, and Dave opens his mouth wider. Dirk watches Dave’s hands ball into fists when he begins thrusting his fingers in and out of Dave’s mouth. The effort to stay silent is showing in Dave’s furrowed brows, and Dirk smiles, though Dave can’t see it.

“Hold.” Dirk says, and when he withdraws his fingers, Dave keeps his mouth open. His lips are glossy, less pale than they were before, and Dave pants quietly while Dirk takes a moment to just admire his brother. He’s always so beautiful when he’s on his knees, Dirk doesn’t think he sees it enough. His skin glows with a rosy flush and his chest heaves with quick, shallow breaths. Never enough.

Dirk leans down and kisses Dave’s parted lips. When he slips his tongue past them into Dave’s open mouth, a soft, pleading whine sounds from the back of Dave’s throat. Dirk answers by kissing him deeper- Dave almost sways back far enough to tip over, but then Dirk’s hands enclose his own and he’s tugged back onto his feet. Dave raises himself with learned grace, doesn’t stumble once, and Dirk’s chest swells with pride at the sight.

It’s gratitude Dirk thinks he feels, when he intertwines his fingers with Dave’s and pulls his hands apart, breaking the invisible chains around his wrists. He’s thankful that Dave lets him do this, that Dave’s not only been willing, but eager to learn and please. Dave’s touch hitches with hesitation when he first squeezes Dirk’s hands, but when no reprimand follows he quickly uses his newfound freedom to wrap his arms around his brother, holding him close.

With his eyes still shut, Dave melts into Dirk’s embrace, and buries his face into the crook of Dirk’s neck. Dirk walks Dave towards the bed with tiny steps. Familiarity and Dirk’s touch guide him down onto the sheets- Dave exhales as Dirk straddles him, and allows his head to rest back against the pillow.

Dirk presses kisses from Dave’s belly button, all the way up to his chin, allowing Dave’s fingers to tangle through his hair. He kisses his cheeks, and then, carefully, brushes his lips past Dave’s closed eyelids. Dirk sits back as the blindfold dissolves into the same air it was made out of, and Dave blinks, red eyes somewhat dreamy as they focus on Dirk’s smile.

“Love you,” Dave says, voice cut off by a gasp when Dirk shifts and presses his thigh down between Dave’s legs. His fingers tighten in Dirk’s hair, but Dirk’s smile doesn’t falter.

“I know.” Dirk replies, and Dave snorts quietly before he’s silenced by Dirk’s mouth closing over his own. Their kiss is slow, languid, Dave’s palms feeling out Dirk’s shoulder blades, reveling in the warmth of his skin. Dirk reaches down to slip a hand between their bodies.

“Love you too.” Dirk says, and Dave raises his hips into his touch, lips parted to give way to a soft moan.  
“ _Dirk_ -” He breathes, and Dirk shivers with hot sparks. His eyes flutter shut for a second, before he reopens them, finds Dave’s longing gaze, and asks him to say it again.

_fin_


End file.
